The invention relates to a venting valve for a container for liquids, in particular for a fuel tank in a hand-held power tool. Such a venting valve comprises a valve housing as well as a valve member which is arranged in the valve housing, wherein the valve member controls a pressure compensation passage that connects the interior of the container with the exterior of the container. An air-permeable filter body is secured within the valve housing and covers the pressure compensation passage. A face of the filter body is facing the interior of the container.
A venting valve of this kind is in particular used in a fuel tank of a motor chainsaw, a cut-off machine, a trimmer, a blower, a hedge trimmer or the like. It is supposed to ensure, on the one hand, a satisfactory venting action of the fuel tank and, on the other hand, is supposed to ensure that fuel cannot escape through the venting valve, independent of the position in which the power tool is used.
Such a venting valve is disclosed in US 2005/0022874 A1. It is comprised of a valve housing as well as a valve member that is arranged within the valve housing and controls a pressure compensation passage. The pressure compensation passage connects the interior of the container with the exterior of the container, i.e., the immediate external environment, in order to ensure pressure compensation. In order to keep the valve member free of dirt, in the valve housing an air-permeable filter body is provided that covers the pressure compensation passage and is facing with one face the interior of the container.
The filter body which is facing the interior of the container is secured in its position at the valve housing by a securing ring. A large portion or most of the surface that is facing the interior of the container is not covered, i.e., is exposed.
In particular when using the venting valve in a fuel tank, it has been found in practice that the dirt that is contained within the liquid container will deposit within the filter body and impair the filter body's function. In this context, it may happen that dirt that is contained in the fuel penetrates the filter body and impairs the function of the valve.
It is the object of the present invention to design a venting valve of the aforementioned kind for a liquid container in such a way that embedding or depositing of dirt particles within the filter body arranged in the interior of the container is prevented.